blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Willowlight
♡ Willowpaw ♡ Other Names - Willowpaw, Willowlight7, Wollow, Wollowtar, Willowkit Relatives - Amberkit Affiliation - BlogClan, TpyoCaln, GooseClan, SpyClan, WillowClan, WaffleClan, and a billion other secret Clans. ♡ Mentor - Thistlepool Rank - Apprentice ♡ Gender - Female Fur Color - Grey (marked with darker grey) Eye Color - Green ♡ Willowpaw (pool) is a grey she-cat with a darker stripe down her back and tail, darker marking on her ear-tips and paws, and a darker stripe on her muzzle. She has green eyes and slightly long and messy fur. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ "Wollow is not good at not causing drama. Wollow has not contributed to the blog positively. Wollow is not good at resolving drama." -Wollow is not running for Senior Warrior '' ♡Personality♡ ♡ By day, Wollow is usually crazy and random, and rather energetic, posting weirdness on the tavern, going to random wiki chats and screaming about geese, and often generally bugging everyone. More and more, but mostly at night, she talks in all lowercase and usually is saying nonsense that makes sense only to a few people. When she is like this, she can be extremely lazy. Really extremely lazy. Sometimes she gets serious and talks in grammar and uses short sentences and non-exclamation point punctuation. This is usually when she's mad at someone, or there's been another dramafest which she didn't host. She also gets annoyed really easily by somethings, such as the infamous "Hi Wollow," and old comments, which are usually really awful, seeing as her former self was stupid and arrogant. Wollow almost always acts without thinking, and ends up being a total pain to everyone and causing a ton of drama. Examples of this include revealing Fern and Flam's fanfic planning page to everyone for no reason at all, vandalizing a wiki for banning someone and not stopping, and generally most of the drama January - July. When she gets bored, she does awful things just because she has nothing better to do, like make an alter ego and reveal people's secret pages, or use an alter ego to start even more secret page wars. She's terrible at learning from her mistakes. Anyway, she gets grumpy when she's hungry or tired or annoyed with someone (coughamberkitcough), and nobody is happy when this happens, because it needs to be known to everyone nearby. Apparently, some people put up with her well enough to be considered her friend. It is unknown how. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ''"Causing trouble since December 2, 2015!" -Wollow ♡On the Blog♡ ♡ Wollow has sadly been here since December 2015, and really should have left ages ago. However, she will not. She first commented on the Name Generators page, as Willowlight, but really quickly switched to Hollysnow (Willowlight) after seeing all the Christmassy names. She didn't realize they were actually usually related to the person's warrior name. Once the Live Chat re-opened, she began to be more active because she could actually chat in real time with other BlogClanners. However, she didn't have any friends beside Peto and Stoat (who are amazing for putting up with oldme) until April or something. The main reason for this was because she was so obnoxious and thought she was better than everyone else because of TpyoCaln, her secret Clan. Since she stopped being quite so obnoxious, she has joined a few more secret Clans, namely GooseClan, VerySecretPageClan, SpyClan, CrayCrayClan, SnackClan, GamerClan, FoodClan, PieClan, CandyClan, ClanClan, FuzzyClan, DogClan, and StormClan. She is co-leadergoose and medicine goose of GooseClan, medicine cat of VerySecretPageClan, and deputy of SpyClan and CrayCrayClan. Now, Wollow is rather active on the secret pages, seeing as she stalks all of them and stuff. She tries to be active on the Warrior Names and Name Generators page, but she totally fails. Wollow's really tired of the Warrior Names page turning into the Warrior Games page, and she could rant about it for a while, but she's really lazy. And she doubts you want to here it. Anyway, she's much more active on the Live Chat when a moderator actually opens it, and she's too lazy/late to claim most secret pages, so as a result she's not too active on the Blog anymore. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ "I should almost always be sleeping." -Wollow ♡On the Wiki♡ ♡ Wollow's life died on January 15th. Well, that was when it began to die. When wiki chat opened, that's when it died. Anyway, as of 10/23/15, she has 7,504 edits, including this one. This is subject to change. A lot. Because she edits too much. Anyway, Wollow's obsessed with categorizing and linking and generally getting everything on the wiki correct and stuff. She used to be the Queen of Useless Categories, but now she's the Queen of Cleaning Up Wiki Pages, Which Involves Getting Rid of Useless Categories. She totally doesn't do this for badges or anything ;) By some random chance, she's ranked 3rd on the wiki. Not from useless edits or anything ;) She has the most edits on articles, seeing as she's a twice-dead StarClan Warrior, a title shared only by Wint. Wollow makes a whole ton of useless blog posts, such as blog posts that literally only say 'fooses,' or her screaming about random stuff that happened, or inviting everyone to dramafest or the Sidewalk Cafe. She also makes weird, pointless, spoofy fanfics, random user subpages, weird games/stuff on the forums, and general weirdness. She chats basically 24/7, and actually has been on chat/youtube for a full 24 hours besides like an hour of stuff, but she made up for it later. Clearly, she has no life. She's usually on chat late at night, and will be spewing randomness and weirdness with Lup. Generally, not much of what she does on the wiki makes even remote sense. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ "I literally only roleplay because I feel so lost when people talk about it if I don't." -Wollow ♡Roleplay♡ ♡ Wollow roleplays. That's such a shock, seeing as she would totally have made a roleplay section if she didn't roleplay. If you're wondering why I didn't put this in the On the Wiki section, it's so my page can be longer, as always. For a while, she didn't roleplay, because she tried once forever ago with a cat named Luna and was confused when someone else started roleplaying somewhere else on the OTT page. Basically, I just confused you. Anyway, she usually ends up planning some character plots or something with people but then gets super impatient and kills off the cats. Basically, she'll make characters and will be too lazy to use them/can't find a use for them and will kill them off. In the rare event she actually uses the characters, she'll probably eventually get bored of them and kill them off. Basically, it's a constant deathfest. She used to have way too many Dark Forest trainees, but she killed them. If you're going to do some kind of plot with her, be warned of the fact that death awaits all the characters listed below. ♡ ♡Cinderpool (StarClan) ♡Ice (Dark Forest) ♡Mudstreak (Dark Forest) ♡Bright (Outside the Territories) ♡Bluepaw (Dark Forest) ♡Willowpaw (BlogClan) ♡Wisteriakit (BlogClan) ♡Silverpaw (StarClan) ♡Tikre (StarClan) ♡Peril (Twolegplace) ♡Briarsky (StarClan) ♡Flora (Flora's Group) ♡Creek (Flora's Group) ♡Ripple (Flora's Group) ♡Jay (Outside the Territories) ♡Amethyst (Dusk Syndicate) ♡Silentpool (BlogClan) ♡Blizzard (Speckled Moon's Group) ♡Fawnkit (MarshClan) ♡Hollysnow (MarshClan) ♡Ivykit (BlogClan) ♡Ebony (Dusk Syndicate) ♡Vixen (Tribe) ♡Flamepaw (Outside the Territories) ♡Sweet (Outside the Territories) ♡Goose (GooseClan) ♡Rick (Twolegplace) ♡Aster (Twolegplace) ♡Ruby (Twolegplace) ♡Scarlet (Twolegplace) ♡Leopardpelt (StarClan) ♡Ivykit (BlogClan) She, as you can see, has way too many dead cats. ♡ ♡ ♡ "Apparently some people put up with her long enough to be considered her friend." -Wollow ♡Friends♡ ♡ GUYS! It's a miracle! Wollow has FRIENDS??? When did this happen? I know, it's surprising, but somehow, Wollow has friends. They're all pretty amazing for putting up with her. ♡ ♡human ♡HOW DO YOU MAKE THOSE CODINGS STEPPY ♡Pizzapugqueen :P ♡Duck of FowlClan ♡WATER OF THE OWLS!!!!!! :D ♡Winniebear Evling ♡Theo James' wife and fellow pie :P ♡Bruxish fan ♡Screenfaced Mary Sue ♡no flo didnt make me put this here why do you think that ♡The ship QUEEN ♡this young hamiltrash totally didnt make me put this there Just ask if you want to be added. ♡ ♡ ♡ "Aaaanndd here's some random stuff nobody cares about." -Wollow ♡Trivia♡ ♡ guys guys guys this is where i can ramble about my life story without grammar be scared ♡ ♡This is the longest fursona page on the wiki. ♡This is the 11th time she has renamed her page, twice for a dare. ♡ Anatidaiephobia is a thing. It's the fear that somewhere in the world, whatever you do, a duck or goose is watching you. it's true fear us fear fowlclan we stalk you no foul jokes please (wint gave me that yey) ♡ALFREDO SAUCE ♡This trivia section is entirely useless. ♡Wollow is NOT A MODEL OR A ROLE MODEL IF SHE WAS YOUR ROLE MODEL YOU'D BE AN ANNOYING DRAMACAUSING PAIN WHICH YOU AREN'T UNLESS YOU'RE WOLLOW READING THIS SO YEAH ♡She once took over the whole livechat with a Dark Forest RP (like forever ago but it still was cool) ♡you are a human ♡dont papyas ♡insert useless trivia here ♡Wollow has too many alter egos. They include totally different 'people' like Bramblepaw, Yellowpaw, Rainwing, or Brightwing, and just alternate personalities, like Willowlight7, willowlight7, wilOligh6, wiLlOWliGhT7, WILLOWLIGHT7, Willow, and Wollowtsar. ♡murder ♡DARK DARKER YET DARKER THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING WHAT DO YOU FOOS THINK? ♡ ♡ ♡ "TAKE THE POLLS NOW" -Wollow ♡Polls!♡ ♡ take the polls now or elsa ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ "murder" -Wollow ♡Quotes♡ ♡''Mine''♡ ♡"murder" -wollow ♡"hello my name is lazy" -wollow ♡"If I built a street I would call it Goa Way" -Wollow texting her friend Nightpaw ♡""AMBERKIT IS BIGFOOT" -Wollow because Amberkit's feet are a tiny bit bigger than her own and just a bit smaller than her mom's. ♡"You can't just take 5 problems and stuff them into one problem, calling them part A, B, C, D, and E," -Wollow on math worksheets ♡"nononononnonoonononnoononononoonnoo" -Wollow when exposed to Formerwollow (im looking at you lup) ♡"boo did i scare you" -Wollow being a sPOOKY sCARY sKELETON ♡"everyone hates fawnkit" -the truth ♡"i can life" -yes wollow you can ♡"You cannot give up just yet... Flo! Stay lazy!" -undertrash ♡''Nonmine''♡ ♡"i want foos" -Flo ♡"Wollow is so amazing that I died omg put her in your amazing perople list everyone starclan warriors are super trustable say it after me with a paw on your heart "Wollow is so amazing that I'm jealous of her and I promise I'll add her to the list of awesomeness"" -Lup ♡"LUP YOURE THE UGLY BLUE ONE /IM/ THE SEXY PINK ONE" -Winter to Lup in response to this photo ♡"if im kicked out of chat someday im going to say something like what bender said :P "Fine! I'll build my own chat! With geese! And stalkers!"" -lup (she used caps omg) ♡"Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, A pleasant breeze flows by, leaving a trail of DUST." -Megalomaniac (Megalovainia cover + animation) ♡Lup's "Splendid" blogpost ♡"I'm bald Indian half Canadian/Caucasian" -Winter ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡Gallery♡ Fursona Gallery: (Click the images for the artists' pages) WollowByShivbear.png|By Shiv|link=Shiveringrose WollowByThistlepool.gif|By Thist|link=Thistlepool WollowByLupinestalker.gif|By Lup|link=Lupinecloud Willowpool 0.jpg|By Icy|link=Iceflower Screen shot 2016-10-04 at 12.59.03 AM.png|by the amazing moon|link=Moonpaw Willowpaw.png| By me :P knAlAJM.png|By Dawnheart|link=Dawnheart K5vPOtYl.jpg|by Stoatbramble|link=Stoatkit MyMzl7al.jpg|by Gladey|link=Gladepaw wollowtsar.jpg|Wollowtsar by Lupinepaw|link=Lupinepaw (cloud) Wollie.jpg|Wollow by Aspenkit e2Fxga6.png|beauty by flo|link=Flowerstream Wollow-art.jpg|by Cindy|link=Cindertail (Cinderkit) wollo.png|Part of the Cadvent drawing by Willowstream|link=Willow Beside Small Stream Wollow the troll.png|beauty|link=Thistlepool Lel.png|deformed dog|link=Juniperpaw (pool) Wollowdog2.png|link=Moonpaw Wollra.png|link=Moonpaw Wanted wollow.png|link=Mapleheart Random Gallery: Asriel.gif|your best friend asriel Annoying dog.gif|me Holy22.gif|lup and i Meowingishappierthenuglygeese.jpg|goose Goosetaleo5.png|goosetale Untitled.jpg|also me Lupthanks.png|some arts Urfacewing.jpg|a typical yourfacewing by wollow Too bad youre being stalked.jpg|gooseclan is watching Stock-photo-3055864-three-fun-goose-top-down-color-image.jpg|bottoms up Orelese.gif|dj goose Warning-warning.gif|gooseattack Merryhappyfoos.jpg Tumblr static brjdz8notg084c08wwcwk4ow8.jpg Thatannoyingtelevision.jpg Kestrelpawisdead.jpg Parakaeets.gif Call-the-goosebusters o 481155.jpg PATROLCLAN.png|BY MOONKITTI AKA SOL OMG PATROLS.png|STILL BY MOONKITTI AKA SOL STILL OMG Goosegifs.gif|fancy geese Logo.jpg Askher.png Runningface117.gif|runningface by lup Honkwings Journey-.jpg|link=Lupinecloud JLo7Kyk.png|everyone eat junis chocolate|link=Moonpaw 5a68be1b-8f50-43ec-9cbf-eea27f6df25b.jpg|BAKED ALASKA tyreie.jpg|mORE BAKED ALASKA FNM080109Cover021_pink_s4x3.jpg.rend.sniipadlarge.jpeg|even more baked alaska baked.jpeg|I may have a minor obsession... Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay